


咱是鸟

by thunderybee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 《我是猫》的AU
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada





	咱是鸟

咱家是个雀儿，名字嘛……还没有。

要问咱从哪儿来？这可谁也搞不清楚，恍惚间还在绵绵麻麻的枝桠树条儿间叽哇大叫着讨食时候，忽地就被一把抓了下来掉在手里，附近住户屋檐子边的信鸽们经常嘀嘀咕咕地念叨，人类和他们的幼崽儿可是世上最残暴不过了，不是将他们珍爱的白羽拈着把玩，就是偷了窃走蛋去，煮水下锅之类，所以咱呀，当时也吓得不行，心中喳喳大叫，这下要结束了！谁知道这时候那大户人家里传来一阵又一阵的呼唤，倒像咱家父母扑腾扑腾着翅羽叼着小虫归巢喂食的动静，咱稳了稳心神定睛一看，那笑眯眯的小子边兴高采烈地扔了咱从另一个小子肩膀上跳下，连声叫嚷着，要糖渍的！便一溜烟儿地去了，跑得比谁都快，那被作了垫脚石的小子倒不紧不慢，像个老头子似的撇着眉追骂道：“昨日还嚷嚷牙疼！…不许！不准给他！”又学着大人模样掸了掸肩膀上被踩出来的灰尘，装模作样地捡了先前那小子遗漏在地的木屐，背着手下了庭院去。

这可苦了孤苦伶仃的咱家，被摔得豆眼冒金星，羽毛还没完好，只能矮矮地掠过草木从去，要想颠三倒四地折腾回高高的枝头去可真叫难，只好喳喳地瞎扑腾进过廊里乱飞，一头撞在沉木旧漆的屏风上，那小厨房端着汤水转了廊道过来的女仆吓了一跳，搁下端板边追着咱骂着又抓又打，咱心中自是十分恼火，可好雀不啄眼前亏，除了继续瞎扑腾还真没有办法，那女子苦着脸大叫着诸如此类，“绒毛要落进汤水里了！”“抓住那丑八怪呀！”些许是动静太大了些，另一个仆人也慌慌张张地拈着掸子高举过来时，一个高大的身影沉沉地镇在门口，“何事喧哗？”他的尾音极其沉重威严，先前慌乱叫骂的仆人便立即不追咱了，可咱却累得精疲力竭昏头昏脑，竟然直直撞向了那主人，哐一下摔在地上装作死鸟，恳求着将此祸事避去不提。

那女仆恭恭敬敬地告状：“这烦人精的野鸟，不知道哪儿钻进来可把少爷们的午饭搞的一团糟啦，正要打它出去呢。”那家主撇下冷淡地叫人发抖的目光来端详了一番咱家的尊容，正待开口，羽织身后忽地钻出个头发乱糟糟的小子，指着咱惊呼：“呀！鸟儿！”可不就是咱倒了血霉的仇人？唉，命数不济，不过倒也打破了小厨房里战战兢兢的气氛，大家都看着那塞了满嘴糖块的小子和善地笑起来，连冷冰冰的家主也一副无可奈何地把那毛头小子从背后提了过来，人中有胆大的笑道：“小少爷，牙医刚走你又偷糖吃了，就怕不得大少爷打你屁股？”那小子不服气地回答：“胡说！我才没让哥哥瞧见！”话音刚落，这会儿走廊就传来气得跳脚的叫骂，“——源氏！！”那小子精神一振，便一把抱住家主的腿把黏糊糊的糖水糊了他一衣摆：“父亲救命！”众人便也哈哈大笑起来，倒把咱给忘了个干净，正庆幸间，那长头发的大少爷冲进来险些踩到咱，这才装死不得，连忙扑腾了几下翻了个身避开，那家主便又低下头看了看咱，吩咐道：“…清出去。”而先前正躲闪着的小子被他老兄揪了后领骂骂咧咧地往外拖，诸如什么“好了伤疤忘了痛”“今天倒叫你屁股好看”此类，而他却挣扎着拉扯着家主的腰带，还以为又是不要脸地求救，谁知道他竟一边躲闪着踢那少爷，一边嚷嚷：“父亲父亲！我要那鸟儿！给我给我！”

家主探究地端详过咱一眼，又瞧瞧他不成样子闹在一块的儿子们，点点头，便扬长而去，报复不成的女仆小肚鸡肠地直哼哼，把咱小心翼翼又嫌恶地拈起来递给那小子，见那大少爷也皱着眉瞪着咱，便不由得在小少爷黏糊糊的手心里缩了一缩，“叫我帮腔去掏鸟窝也就算了，你怎么还要带回来玩，”他责备着夺过咱交还给女仆，又将小少爷的手生拉硬拽出来把糖水一一擦干净，叮嘱她道，“洗干净弄个笼子，给挂到我们屋边去。”小气吧啦的女子连声应了，这才牵着小子走出去。

我看八成偷糖吃的下场早就故意忘了个干净，您瞧，这可就是人类的劣根性，装模作样，沆瀣一气，看着严厉又溺爱得不行，咱们鸟，可不会这么容着瞎胡闹，到了年纪，爪子一提就给扔下树，不给会飞直接拉倒，哪有什么“这可羽翼未丰，先在巢里爱护两年”这种胡扯说法。

好在咱便也登堂入室，就在那精巧地不像话的笼子里暂住了起来，一听说是给这家中小少爷的玩物，下面连忙送了这玩具奉上来，看的那小子眼角直抽抽，拉了他老兄的袖口问道：“这也太什么了吧，我看比阿松编的笼儿要晃眼睛得多，烦人，我们也去编一个来。”那少爷不以为然地抽了袖口给小子整理衣襟，指使着下人把咱挂到寝居外面，“又在胡说什么，”他又皱着眉，我看瞬间老了起码十岁模样，“你岛田家的小少爷，不要老弄那些不入流的玩意儿。”那小子撇了撇嘴，偷偷把手里的泥尘糊到他老兄的头发上，便又是一阵鸡飞狗跳的乱打（“我叫你屁股好看！！”），咱看了看笼里能拿来游泳的小金盆，倒是十分中有八九的满意，鸟生怕也不过如此了。

有一日课后，小少爷端详咱家几分，他老兄问他做什么，小子便手舞足蹈地吹嘘，“我可梦见我成了大艺术家，”这牛皮可吹上天了，“专门画鸟儿——好多鸟儿，飞得可高了。”大少爷便装作显出一点不屑一顾，却又实在憋不住笑的神色来，“你啊，连课逃得师父都没见过，就知道瞎说。”他又习以为常地伸出手插进他弟弟那堆蓬乱的短发里试图理整齐，就咱看来吧，简直就像斜对门口大睡懒觉的白毛犬精神抖擞又极其无聊时，拿爪子刨地一样烦人，八成小少爷感受也差不离，扭了半天都没从他老兄魔爪下逃出去，不禁为他扼爪几分。兄弟俩正拌嘴到兴起，自带冰霜气场的那家主又来搅事了，大少爷规规矩矩恭恭敬敬的站直，一脚踹在试图扑到父亲身上去的小子屁股上，“稳重点，”他又学着老气横秋的调调斥责，“别像个小孩子似的。”咱家都忍不住抬爪凑了凑，嘎嘎大笑起来，这可不就是俩小孩子，哪来像不像一说，小子似乎心有灵犀，和咱家对视一眼，拍了拍屁股上的泥也老老实实地站好，却站地七歪八竖，和挺拔的大少爷相比根本不像样子，家主便也无可奈何地叹了气，关照起兄弟俩的起居来。

“我这趟远门倒是久，半藏，”岛田先生虽说看似不近人情，但却对儿子们实在很是温和了，咱也跟着听得晃头晃脑，“小源可又有闯祸？你收拾了妥帖没有？”这倒是一句废话了，好似也认定了小子必定会闯祸一般，大少爷摇了摇头，却也为小子遮掩一二，除了“半夜瞎逗鸟闹得旁人不能睡觉”“在小白的尾巴上点炮仗”之类难登大雅之堂的破事，岛田先生都听了啼笑皆非，又问刚刚作何争执，小子一直不做声，大少爷瞧了瞧，说了梦中作画一事，岛田先生便点点头：

“虽说族中崇尚武艺……倒也并非不可，且叫人备上东西来，小源你画上几笔看看？”

那小子倒扭捏地像个羞得不行的小姑狼，拧了几下低声说不会，死活不肯伸手，可拍马屁的下人又呈了东西上来，这就很尴尬了，咱无聊地伸爪在食盆里抓了抓，试图缓解一下气氛，只见大少爷鞠了一躬，提笔作画一气呵成，咱瞧了去，倒是工卓艺巧，难得这身杂毛也美化得油光水滑，羽翼丰满，呈上去后岛田先生便也满意地点点头，摸了摸小子的头发提到又有要事不得不出去，叮嘱大少爷和家中管事好好照料。

本以为这事就这么结束罢了，谁知小少爷晚间下学后，他老兄去了管事中堂让他一个人提了书包先回来，小子蹦跶着跳过晃着尾巴的白毛犬，路过咱的豪宅时愣了愣，圆溜溜的眼珠子一转，咱心中警铃大作，也不知道他要搞什么，小少爷便丢了他俩的书包直接扔进寝居，在地上随便捡了根树枝枝划拉起来，在雨后湿润的泥地上比划了半天，看着心满意足地点点头才窜到过廊另一头去，还嚷嚷着要糕饼之类的，咱定了定鸟眼一瞅，倒是一栩栩如生的鸟儿，线条流畅顺滑，振着简洁的翅翼要飞过墙头去呢。

这下咱就搞不明白了，所以说，他到底是会画还是不会画呢。

直到后来长高的小子把咱从笼子里掏出来扔出了墙头，咱也没弄明白过，些许明年那些被火焚过樱花再开的时候，还能回那大宅问一问他。


End file.
